


Sibling Double Date

by TrioMaxwell



Series: One Year Too Early [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mikoshiba Miwako - OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to the "One Year Too Early" Verse.</p><p>Basically, Seijuurou and Rin go to the theme park with their sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderDownOnGreenside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/gifts), [NightingaleTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleTrash/gifts), [Miyuki_Namida49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Namida49/gifts).



Rin was walking down the corridor in the dorms when he heard Mikoshiba call for him. “Hey, Matsuoka! Wait up!”

 

Rin turned. “Yes, buchou?” What did he want?

 

Mikoshiba beamed at him, obviously excited about something. “Are you free this Saturday?” Rin blinked as Mikoshiba went on. “I want to take my sister to the theme park and there’s a promotion on; if two couples go, there’s a big discount. I figured we could do a double date with our sisters.”

 

Rin opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t going to invite Gou along, but Mikoshiba forestalled him by saying. “And I’ve already asked Gou-kun and she agreed, so there’s just you left. We can all go have fun together. My treat.”

  

 _Well, shit._  It figures that he would be the last to be invited. Rin glared suspiciously at Mikoshiba. “Stop calling my sister that. And are you trying to set me up with your sister?”

  

"What? No!" Mikoshiba looked really surprised, like he had never thought about it. He shook his head. "Don’t misunderstand, she’s already got a boyfriend, just saying. I just thought it would be a good thing for us big brothers to spend time with our sisters, that’s all."

 

 _Yeah right,_  Rin thought. It was smooth, he had to admit. Mikoshiba knew that Rin wouldn’t let him go with Gou alone, so, this pretext of a sibling double date would allow him to spend time with his sister outside of club activities. He frowned at Mikoshiba, wondering how long he had taken to plan this. Though, truth be told, it had been a long time since he last brought Gou out…

  

Mikoshiba must have thought Rin was going to refuse because he spoke up agitatedly. “Come on! Gou-kun already agreed to go.” He tilted his head and looked at Rin searchingly. “Unless,” he said slowly, “You’re fine with letting her go out with me and some other guy?”

  

That decided it. Rin glared at Mikoshiba. “Of course not.”

 

————

 

And so on Saturday, Rin found himself on the train with Gou, because, dammit, big brothers looking out for little sisters when tall, muscular and handsome captains were around was a thing. Good thing Makoto was with Haru, or he’d have to transfer to Iwatobi just to look out for her.

He watched Gou skip a little as they alighted from the train, and realized that she really missed spending time with him that much. It made him feel glad he had dressed up a little more nicely for her sake. (She had gone all out, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and red pinafore combo, black leggings and boots, and looked absolutely adorable.) Rin knew he would have his work cut out for him to keep Mikoshiba off her.

  

"Onii-chan, do you think that girl is Mikoshiba’s sister?" Gou’s voice broke in on his anti-Captain plans. Gou pointed out a tall girl leaning against a pillar, togged out in slim jeans, a dressy blouse and very dressy black leather jacket. Her hair, cut much like Rin’s own, was the same flaming, reddish-orange as the Samezuka Captain. "Shall we go over and ask?"

  

"Why not?" Rin shrugged and followed Gou’s lead.

  

The girl noticed them approaching her and looked at them expectantly. Gou smiled sunnily and asked, “Hello! Sorry to bother you. Are you Mikoshiba-san’s sister? Miwako-san?”

 

The girl’s face brightened immediately. “Yes! Yes, I am! Are you Onii-san’s friends? Matsuoka Rin and Gou?” The Matsuoka siblings nodded. “Wow, you’re handsome,” she said frankly, looking at Rin. He blinked at her direct gaze (she was almost tall enough to look him in the eye) and blinked again at the wide, bright smile she directed at Gou. “And you, you’re so cute! I can see why my brother likes you,” she gushed. “He hasn’t been able to shut up about the “cute redhead” he gets to see during training!”

  

Rin froze at her words. Gou, on the other hand, seemed to be taking this news in her stride, laughing and shaking her head at the girl, her ponytail whipping back and forth. “No, that’s not it, Miwako-san…,” She began, giggling. Rin did not understand, what was Gou so amused about?

 

She was interrupted by Miwako clasping Gou’s hands in her own and sparkling at her. She exhibited Mikoshiba-levels of energy, alright. “Call me Miwako-chan! I hope we get along, Rin-chan! I can call you Rin-chan, right?”

  

Both Matsuoka siblings’ mouths fell open. Rin sighed belatedly, glancing at Gou’s wry expression. It had been a long time since this had happened, Rin thought, with a pang of guilt. This meant that he really hadn’t been spending much time with Gou. Their relatives used to get their names wrong all the time too.

 

"Sorry, I’m late!" They were interrupted by the arrival of Mikoshiba Seijuurou.

  

"Onii-san, you’re so late! How could you be the last to arrive?!" Mikoshiba dodged his sister’s kick to the knee expertly, apologizing cheerfully all the while.

 

 _Frick_ , Rin thought. Mikoshiba looked very nice when he bothered to dress up. Living in the dorms hardly gave one the opportunity to dress up, so it was rare to see his Captain wearing anything other than the Samezuka uniforms, the jersey-with-trackpants combo he wore in the dorms.

 

"Hey, you two! I see you’ve met my sister!" Mikoshiba grinned at them, sparkling. Rin resisted the urge to move away from all the brightness. He couldn’t imagine living with two such energetic sunflower beings under the same roof and wondered if the Mikoshiba parental units were the same way. Japan would have discovered a great source of self-sustaining power.  "Hi, Miwa! This is my team mate Matsuoka Rin, and his lovely sister, Matsuoka Gou!"

  

Miwako mouth fell open in surprise. “Wait! Hold on a moment!” Miwako exclaimed. “YOU are Matsuoka Rin,” she pointed to Rin, “and YOU are Matsuoka Gou?” Her finger swung to Gou. “Not the other way around?”

 

"I have a girly name, but I’m a guy," Rin shrugged, remembering the time Rei and Nagisa had made him reenact his infamous self-introduction from sixth grade in the Iwatobi classroom at the end of summer. He wondered why Miwako-san was staring at him so hard.

 

"It’s a common mistake, don’t worry about it," Gou added, smiling. "I’d really prefer to be called "Kou", though."

 

"Oh, you could call Gou-kun anything and she’d still be wonderful," Mikoshiba enthused (while ignoring Gou interrupting with her tired but familiar complaint, "Please don’t put ‘Gou’ and ‘kun’ together.").

  

Rin would’ve told Mikoshiba off too but Miwako beat him to the punch, literally. “How could you call such a cute girl by such a horrible name?!” She yelled as she jabbed her brother in the ribs. “She wants to be called ‘Kou’, is that such a difficult thing for you to do?”

 

 _That’s true_ , Rin thought, rather unhappy at the way Mikoshiba insisted on addressing his baby sister. For a guy trying to impress a girl, you’d think he’d make a greater effort to remember her preferred name.

 

Mikoshiba, doubled over from his sister’s attack, reached a hand out to Rin like a dying man. “Help me, Matsuoka…”

  
Rin rolled his eyes at him, smirking, “Stop pretending, buchou.”

 

"Ah, you’re right." Mikoshiba straightened up, rubbing at his rib cage with a sigh. "You should learn from Gou-kun, you know," Mikoshiba ruffled Miwako’s short hair while avoiding another jab (and ignoring her screech, "Call her ‘Kou’!") "About being a sweet little sister so I can take care of you like a dignified, big brother."

  
Miwako swatted his hand away with the seeming ease of practise and patted at her messed up hair in dismay. “And you should learn from Rin-san! Gods! Why do I have such an inconsiderate older brother?!” Miwako mourned. She hugged Gou from behind, rubbing her cheek in Gou’s hair. (Rin blinked. What was this automatic fascination the Mikoshibas had with his sister?) ”Pity me, Rin-san!” she wailed. “It’s so tough being the only girl among my siblings. I want a cute little sister like Kou-chan, too!”

 

  
Gou asked curiously, not seeming to mind being mauled/cuddled like a soft toy, “How many brothers do you have, Miwako-chan?”

 

Miwako froze for a moment, then slowly brought one hand out, thumb and forefinger outstretched.

 

“Two brothers?” Gou asked.

 

Miwako shook her head. “Seven,” she whispered.

 

“Pffft!” Rin couldn’t help it. The image of a family of tall, orange-haired, golden-eyed, energetic and cheerful Mikoshiba clones in decreasing sizes struck him as incredibly funny, in a terrifying way. It was one of those mental images that one couldn’t ‘unsee’. The amount of sparkles that accompanied the image was blinding.

 

Miwako glared at him. “It’s not funny!”

  
Rin nodded as he tried to school his face into a sober expression, one hand covering his mouth.

 

**To be continued…**

——————

 

**Author's Note:**

> As with almost all my fics, it’s supposed to be a MikoRin.  
> I want this to be before Chapter Two of the "One Year Too Early" series, but I can't complete it in time; let me just park it here first.
> 
> This date takes place before Mikoshiba graduates.  
> The name ‘Miwako’ is just my own personal headcanon, I think it’s a nice girly name to match Mikoshiba Seijuurou's manly one. She is 1.75m tall and the (very effective) wing spiker in her school’s volleyball team.  
> I have no idea how many brothers Mikoshiba has in canon other than the one that just appeared, but the idea of the Mikoshiba parental units trying for their own soccer team has amused me to no end.  
> (They’re not trying anymore, they’re happy with having their own basketball/volleyball team).  
> Being the only girl child in the family, Miwako is like the long-suffering cat being lovingly and gently mauled about by a batch of golden retriever puppies. Her brothers all adore her greatly.
> 
> SOMEONE PLEASE STOP ME, THIS MIKOSHIBA FAMILY HEADCANON IS GETTING OUT OF HAND.
> 
> I also wanted to post something slightly cheerful after all the angst I’ve been writing.


End file.
